Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Hooky/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Hooky. *(Title Card) *Narrator: Fishermen have quite an affect on our undersea friends. (shows fishermen in boats fishing on the Planet Earth atoll) *Grumpy Old Troll: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, have you all finished swabbing the deck? *Dora: Almost. There's a nasty barnacle under table 9. (uses themselves as cleaning tools.) *Pablo: They're back! They're back we tell ya! *Tyrone: We saw it with our own eyes! (everyone looks at The Backyardigans like they're crazy) *Uniqua: The hooks! The hooks! *Oobi: How about a mint? *Tasha: The hooks! The hooks! *Kako: Can you make that to go? *Grumpy Old Troll: (gives Kako his food in a bag) You don't know how lucky you are. *Austin: The hooks. So there we were, minding our own businesses. *Grumpy Old Troll: i'd love to hear another of your riveting sea tales, but, um... I have to do my waste basket inspection. (puts a trashcan on his head) Uh-huh. Mm-hmm. Oh, yeah. There's one. *Pablo: Fine. *Tyrone: Don't say we didn't warn ya. *Boots: Warn him about what, Tyrone? *Uniqua: The hooks, me bucko. They're back. Beware the hooks. *Benny: The hooks? *Tasha: Aye. (shapes her arm like a hook as Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar look at her arm.) The hooks. (The camera shows Dora and Her Friends' faces with reflections The Backyardigans arms as a hook) They dangle down and draw you close with their pleasing shapes and their beguiling colors. *Austin: And just when you all think you found the land of milk and honey, they grab you by the britches... (grabs Grampu's pants and lifts high like he is him a wedgie. His drink decreases everytime The Backyardigans grab his pants as he sips it.) ...and haul you way up high. Then higher, and higher, and higher (They open a hatch on the roof and point at the surface) Until you're hauled up to the surface, flopping and gasping your breath. *Pablo: And then, they cook ya, and then, they eat ya, or worse... *Isa: (gasps) What could be worse than that? *Tyrone: Gift shops. (shows gift shop and the inside of the gift shop) *Tico: (gasping) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar hide under a box) *Diego: Don't let 'em get us, Backyardigans! *Uniqua: There, there, guys. They won't get ya. Not as long as you listen to The Backyardigans. *Tasha: Now get back to the kitchen. Time is money. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Aye, aye, Backyardigans.) *(They go to the kitchen with the box on them) *Steve: Good morning, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar! *Dora: Hey, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! *Blue: (Barks Guess what?, The carnival's in town. Come on, let's go.) *Boots: We can't leave now. We're working. *Tickety: It's not leaving. You're all just taking a break. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar go outside behind unseen) *Slippery: We're going to the carnival. Going to the carni... (slips and falls on face) We're going to the carnival. Going to the carnival. There it is, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. The carnival is back in town. (many hooks are dangling) We're gonna be first in line for everything! *Benny: Where is everybody? *Sidetable: We don't know. There was one kid here, earlier. (a pair of kids' sneakers lie on the ground nearby) *Isa: Dosen't look like any carnival we never... (bumps into a hook) Exuse me. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Gasp) *(They see the hook as the camera shows Dora and Her Friends' faces again with the reflection with a hook) *Tico: Stop, Steve and The Gang! *Diego: Don't touch it! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Don't!) *Dora: This isn't the carnival, Steve and The Gang. Those are hooks. *Boots: The Backyardigans said they're really dangerous! *Mailbox: (sits on a hook) Hmmm. We sense no danger here. How can they be dangerous? *Shovel: They're covered with free cheese! *Benny: All we know is The Backyardigans said..., Steve and The Gang, Don't do that! *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are putting the cheese in their mouths) *Pail: Cheesy. No danger here. Go on, try it. (the hook where Steve and His Gang ate the cheese from is pulled up) *Isa: But The Backyardigans said... *Steve: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, let us ask you something. (the hook that Dora and Her Friends are facing is pulled up. Steve and The Gang are shown with 9 hooks in their mouths and still have 1 in their hands) *Blue: (Barks Does this look dangerous?) *Tico: (screams) Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, don't! *Tickety: Lighten up, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Will ya? *Slippery: Or do we have to eat all this cheese by ourse... (hook pulls up) *Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Screaming) *Diego: (gasps), Steve and The Gang! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Help!) *Dora: Oh!, Steve and The Gang!, help! *Boots: Oh!, Steve and The Gang!, come back! *Benny: Oh!, our best friends! *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail float down and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar run into them as they hit the ground) *Isa: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail!, You're all alive! *Sidetable: Are we ever. You all should try it. *Tico: But... *Diego: What about the surface, and your britches, and the gift shops? *Mailbox: Well, You all just jump up before you all go up too high. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Huh?) *Dora: The Backyardigans said we shouldn't get near those things. *Shovel: Did they say you shouldn't climb on top of them and ride them like a horsey? (They jump on a fish-like attachment on the hook) *Boots: Well, no. *Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Wheeee! *Benny: We guess they didn't! (They jump on the attachment with Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail) *Pail: Hi Ho, Silverfish. Away! (The hook pulls them up. We see a fishermen reeling his fishing rod. We see Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail laughing out of enjoyment. The camera alternates between the fishermen to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. After a few cuts, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are about to jump off.) *Isa: Ready? *Steve: Ready. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Geronimo! *(They all jump off) *Tico: Si! *Diego: This is more fun then double overtime at the Krusty Krab! (We cut to the exterior at the Krusty Krab when customers are muttering angry. We cut to see Hamilton mad with Beast) *Hamilton: P.U., (points at his krabby patty) you call this food?! *Beast: My sandwich tastes like a fried boot! *Another Beast: (starts holding up his fried boot) My sandwich is a fried boot! *Oobi: Hurry it up, will ya? We're hungry over here. Look at us. My kids haven't eaten in three days and I'm dying. That's not how you're supposed to flip it. (customers muttering angry... all talking at one; The Grumpy Old Troll frantically flipping burnt patties) *Grumpy Old Troll: (defensive) Why do you wanna eat this stuff anyway?! *Pablo: Mr. Troll, what the halibut is going on in here? *Grumpy Old Troll: It's a freezing frenzy, guys. And Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar aren't back for their break. *The Backyardigans: (laughing) *Grumpy Old Troll: What? *Tyrone: We thought you said Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar were taking a break. *Uniqua: No one's taking a break at the Krusty Krab since the Chum Famine of '59 (laughs). *Tasha: Now, what were you saying? *Grumpy Old Troll: They took a break. *Austin: (staring in shocked silence, as their arms and noses fall off. They then storm out the front door) Alright, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the explorers, We'll find ya. *Pablo: These noses can smell laziness up to 10, 000 leagues. (uses his beak to smell) Aha! *Tyrone: We'll give you a break you'll not soon forget. *Grumpy Old Troll: But, Backyardigans!, I still need help! (all the customers pick up The Grumpy Old Troll like they are a mob) *Uniqua: (uses her nose to smell again) They should be right here. (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail float down as they are laughing) *Blue: (Barks Again?) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Again!) *Tasha: The hooks! *Austin: No! No! No! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: 1, 2, 3! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts